


第十三夜圣诞蔷薇

by Crimsonwind



Series: TadaRei for HP AU [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: Happy birthday!Reiji🥰
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji
Series: TadaRei for HP AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074917





	第十三夜圣诞蔷薇

早在半个月之前，霍格沃茨魔法学校就换上了圣诞的装饰。礼堂的每一处点缀着铃铛、糖果与彩纸晶球，屋顶上的天空纷纷扬扬落着雪，抓在手中会变成随机小礼品，这是教授们留给学生们的彩蛋。  
乌丸玲司甫一进门，下意识抓了临近的一片雪花，摊开掌心发现只是一盒巧克力蛙，还不小心在拆包装的时候让它跳了出去。还好之前万圣节派发的糖果还保存着，他拆开一块软糖，甘甜的味道让他想到故乡他喜爱的小点心。  
这段时间学生们陆陆续续提着行李坐上火车，圣诞假期他们需要回家拥抱许久不见的家人。原本挤满了人的礼堂变得稀稀落落，每个学院的长桌前只有零星几个人坐在一起。  
紫夕原本也要回家，玲司作为贴身侍仆，自然没有不跟随的道理。已经打点好了行装，哪知小少爷临时改变了主意，他决意自己利用圣诞假期进行一场旅行，还特意叮嘱不要让任何人跟着他。  
安全倒是不必担心，至少会有两名傲罗暗中保护宇治川家的小少爷，尽管有霍格沃茨的学生出了校门就不能使用魔法的规定，紫夕身上用于防身的魔法道具也只多不少。  
这意味着乌丸至少有两周的自由支配时间，他松了一口气。事实上，他当然不愿意为了一个圣诞节就回到养父母家中，尽管乌丸家也给他寄来了圣诞节的礼品。他把那个打着红色蝴蝶结的礼盒放在了宿舍柜子上面，同其他人送的礼物摆在一起。  
今年乌丸玲司多了一份礼物，来自他的拉文克劳同级生——这段时间他和鞍马走得近，每当乌丸到了教室，只余零星几个空余座位，索性直接坐到鞍马旁边。有时候鞍马会到一些高年级的课上旁听，他便也跟着一块儿，拜鞍马所赐，他的占卜课水平突飞猛进，至少在看水晶球时不再觉得只是一团银雾，又或是看着茶叶只有一种想把它们倒掉的冲动。而鞍马在他的指点下也稍微懂得了一些家务，至少在无法拿着魔杖对衣服念清理咒时，不至于手足无措；也不会歪着头提着煎锅，还以为那是从对角巷买来的什么新奇魔法道具。他向鞍马演示了煎锅的使用方法，只是最简单的煎蛋。  
“玲司君连这些都会啊。”  
鞍马简直对乌丸的一切都充满好奇，但乌丸觉得，自己与纯血巫师家族的少爷们相比，更像一个“正常人”，毕竟他曾在麻瓜家庭里待到了不小的年纪，后来才被世代依附于宇治川的乌丸家收养。  
宇治川家算得上是他们故乡最古老的巫师家族之一，明面上是一家国际财阀，在进入集团之后才发现，工作人员都是巫师。在他负责照顾紫夕生活起居之后，也用上了不少麻瓜世界的小技巧，毕竟巫师首先是人，而魔法到底不能解决任何问题。  
“是母……以前认识的人教的。”  
他扒拉一口焗土豆，“所以你为什么也没有回家？”  
鞍马与父母的感情不错。早餐的时候他会接住雪白的猫头鹰，从鸟喙中取下家中的来信，有时也会收到附带的一些生活用品。虽然鞍马唯臣的父母都是巫师，但对儿子只身一人住在学校这事还是感到担心。  
鞍马没有什么朋友，即使已经很努力融入人群，却从来都是孤身一人。不过在近期的通信里，鞍马提到自己有了新的朋友。  
“我吗？我和玲司君的理由是一样的。”

他们在去猫头鹰厩的时候顺便拜访了斯普劳特教授，教授委托他们到禁林里采集一些嚏根草。在学习缓和剂的配方时，斯内普教授曾向他们介绍过这种植物，乌丸知道它还有个别名：圣诞蔷薇。  
传闻古时的巫师会用它来召唤恶魔，但显然霍格沃茨学生手里的嚏根草只是一种药用植株。他们蹲下身，开花的嚏根草出乎意料地美丽，花瓣有木石一般的纹理，蕊心是嫩黄色的星星。  
在古老的斯拉夫传说中，曾有蕨类植物在圣约翰节开花的传说，那里的孩子会在那一天穿越丛林，找到蕨根花的就会遇见好运。鞍马告诉他，嚏根草，抑或圣诞蔷薇，在圣诞节前后开放，也是十二月二十六日的生日花。  
“麻瓜之间也不流行这种说法了。”  
“可我觉得很有趣啊，听说它的花语是纪念逝去的爱情。”  
“你的麻瓜研究学都在研究什么……”

天色暗了下来，他们要赶在月出之前走出禁林。禁林的树上发出沙沙声，似乎有什么生物发出一声嗥叫。  
为了表示感谢，斯普劳特教授分别送给他们一支福灵剂，虽然没有遇见蕨根花，但可以代替它给少年们带来十二小时的好运。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
她拥抱了两位少年。

广场中央有一棵巨型圣诞树，足有三层楼那么高，最顶端是一颗金色的星星。据说圣诞前夕在树下许愿，将写着愿望的纸条塞进小瓶子挂到树上，来年就会实现。乌丸不相信这些，耐不住二条奏感兴趣，他兴致勃勃地给认识的所有人都送了许愿笺，信誓旦旦保证上面施了必中魔法——韦斯莱笑料商店品质保证。  
鞍马也收到了一张，他在自习的间隙抽出许愿笺：“奏君说无论什么愿望都会实现，可是我没有什么愿望。玲司君有吗？我这张可以送给你。”  
乌丸知道自己的愿望并非许愿就能实现，这也是为什么他不喜欢占卜，命运并非水晶球里的一团雾或龟甲的几行裂纹，他从来只承认既定事实。鞍马若有所思地点点头，羽毛笔轻刷刷地留下一行字。  
他们披上最厚的巫师袍，戴上羊毛手套，走在魔法学校古堡的廊桥之间，在深雪中留下两排足印。  
学校给每个学生发了红绿相间的围巾和圣诞帽，乌丸嫌丑，至多肯戴一个帽子；鞍马倒觉得新鲜，摘掉了自己的拉文克劳围巾戴上了圣诞特别款，看起来就像个格兰芬多。  
“喝下福灵剂后，写下的愿望真的能实现吗？”  
“也许吧。”  
他已经不记得自己写了什么，明年紫夕不要太过闹腾？还是希望自己能顺利通过一年之后的N.E.W.T？

将许愿瓶挂上圣诞树，他们往回走，广场上有些贪图新鲜热闹的学生早已滚作一团，深色的巫师袍上沾满了白色的雪。  
“玲司君，好像很有意思。要不要加入？”  
乌丸摇摇头，他不喜欢被雪水搞得一团糟。霍格沃茨的默认规定是打雪仗的时候不能使用魔法，一旦发现作弊就要接受惩罚：把整整一盆雪倒到脖子里。即使这样，他们还是看到有些人躲在暗处偷偷挥动魔杖，被发现了就在雪地里你追我赶，被捉住了就会发出杀猪一般的惨叫。  
被拒绝之后，鞍马也没有多失望，他蹲下身，捧起一堆雪垒成一个小小的丘。在霍格沃茨人们习惯用魔杖解决一切，堆雪人这样徒手的工作倒是变少了。脱下羊毛手套之后的两手搓得通红，乌丸哈着热气将自己没戴上的圣诞围巾围到雪人身上，而鞍马捡起折断的树枝拼接成一副眼镜，架在雪人鼻子上，想不认出是谁都难。  
鞍马似乎很喜欢这个雪人，他甚至动过把它搬回拉文克劳宿舍的念头，但在乌丸强烈阻止下还是没有这么做。  
“有点可惜……我觉得雪人玲司君还是很可爱的。”  
乌丸想，难道可爱这个词与他沾边？

少年们爬上钟楼塔顶，冬天的星星不如夏天清晰，只有月光还清冷而温柔。  
鞍马就是在这里学会了呼神护卫，蓝色火烈鸟绕塔顶盘旋。想象心中最美好的事物，它会成为支持前行的力量。  
每个假期，鞍马都会到闹市区，看着来来往往的行人，他看过麻瓜们乃至巫师们的各种表情、动作，却仍然无法理解他们的行为方式。他试着去了解人们喜好的东西，掌握没有多少人知道的知识，尽可能模仿他人，尽管如此，他还是不懂人类的情感。  
杖端蓝色的火烈鸟化形而生时，他的心中涌上一股陌生的感觉，他从未体会过，却意外不算太坏。那是有一个人在身边，他的眼睛像火焰，可外壳却像是一层冰。尽管如此，他知道他的灵魂是那样炙热。  
他想到的正是这样一张面容。  
“玲司君，圣诞快乐。”  
鼻间呼出的热气在空气中具像化成一团白雾，他们在这里等待最初的钟声。

乌丸玲司向来不是很喜欢圣诞节。  
因为，他的生日就在圣诞后一天。当热闹与繁华褪去，凌晨的时钟敲响十二下，那就是乌丸的诞生日了。小时候他还会在亲生父母的陪同之下庆祝生日，等到了乌丸家，虽然也会给他准备蛋糕，但他心里却知道那只是圣诞宴会的附属产物。他再不会对自己说生日快乐，对他而言，那一天与平时三百六十四天并无不同。至于诞生花这样麻瓜们才会感兴趣并信以为真的话题，乌丸更是不屑一顾。  
今年的圣诞他并不是一个人过，钟敲响了十二下，鞍马动了动指尖，将手里这株嚏根草揉碎，再摊开手，已经化成一堆冰凉的雪。他戴着那条红绿相间的圣诞围巾，站在了雪地里。鼻尖被冻得通红，一双眼睛却仍然如大海一样清澈。他扬起头，在纷纷扬扬的雪花中说：“祝你生日快乐。”  
不是圣诞节的后一天，也不是狂欢之后的附属品，而只是你的生日。

现在他与鞍马分享同一条围巾，圣诞节过后的凌晨，他脱下了自己的羊毛手套，轻轻捧住对方的脸。两个人都被冻得冷冷的，但胸口有一块地方却依然滚烫。  
塔间探出一根新鲜的枝条，落在他们的头顶。以肉眼可见的速度变成一片藤影。  
钟楼塔顶，槲寄生野蛮生长。


End file.
